Question: $4.3 + 26.539 =$
Explanation: ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${{4} + {6} = {1}{0}}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${{10} + {0} + {20} = {3}0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${3}$